MIDNIGHT ASSIGNATION
by ulyferal
Summary: Another one shot.  Based on my story Trapped.


**MIDNIGHT ASSIGNATION**

**A/N: A quick one shot based on my runaway hit 'Trapped'. Enjoy!**

It was extremely late, the upper floors of Enforcer Headquarters were dark except for one. This office was located just above the flight line.

Commander Ulysses Feral was burning the midnight oil yet again. The omegas had been harassing the city for the past two weeks and only now did he finally catch a break to clear the back log from his desk.

'Ugh! Kat's alive, I hate paperwork but I'm finally finished. Ohhh my back!' He groaned to himself, rubbing a kink from sitting so long bent over his desk. He tossed the last report needing typed into his out basket then laid another stack in the basket marked for his assistant. Four other files he held in his paw and unlocked a lower drawer of his desk to file them away then relocked the drawer.

When he raised up and prepared to stand, a husky voice spoke very close to him.

"Working late, kitten?"

Feral's heart leaped. He turned his head and there stood T-Bone. The tom was half in shadow and half in the light spilled by his desk lamp. He blinked in surprise. He'd just seen the SWAT Kat earlier today when they dealt with a runaway experiment from Pumadyne.

It'd been six months since that fateful day when he and the brawny tabby were trapped under a huge pile of shipping crates. What happened there had since been repeated several times over the past few months. The tabby's visits were always a surprise, catching the Commander in unusual places and only once in Feral's apartment but every time the meeting ended with him sated and panting for more. He was well and truly addicted to the tom.

As far as he knew, the tabby's partner hadn't a clue what was going on. Briefly, he wondered how T-Bone explained his absences but the question flew away when said tom climbed his pedestal and leaned over him, close enough for his breath to stir his facial fur. His body tightened and his female sheath grew swollen and wet, eager for what the tom offered.

"How's my kitten tonight, hmm," T-Bone purred seductively.

"F-f-f-ine..." Feral managed to stutter, mouth dry.

"That's good...finished for the day?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect." T-Bone raised Feral's chin higher with his right paw and delivered a devastatingly hot kiss on those waiting lips.

Feral moaned instantly. The tabby's kisses sent liquid heat through his body like always. He reached to wrap an arm around the waist leaning over him but the tabby pulled away to murmur, "uh, uh...paws to yourself kitten."

Groaning in disappointment, Feral did as ordered and kept his paws in his lap but it was so hard keeping them there.

The tabby lowered his right paw to Feral's lap and began a maddening rubbing of the massive cock that lay beneath his palm.

Helplessly, Feral gripped the arms of his chair while lifting his hips and writhing upward, desperately.

After kissing and plunging his tongue into that hot mouth for some minutes longer, T-Bone pulled back giving the lips a last brief lick.

"So eager kitten...well I have something exciting for you. Drop your pants and lay face down on your desk, presenting that lovely rear of yours for me," he commanded huskily, standing up to allow Feral to move.

Moving quickly, his body quivering with need, the big dark tom complied, undoing his belt then shucking his pants and underwear in unseemly haste before assuming the ordered position on the desk, glad he'd already cleared it off.

"Oh yes, you're so ready for me aren't you kitten?" T-Bone purred as he dropped to his knees and eyed his favorite target with pleasure. He pressed his face close and launched his tongue toward that dripping opening.

Feral jerked up on his toes at the first swipe of that hot tongue and after that, he struggled to keep from pulling away but couldn't keep his body from writhing and his cries of delighted pleasure from pouring out.

After bringing Feral to a screaming climax, he worked the tom over until the herm was nearly ready to come again, then pulled his tongue back, raised to his feet and plunged his cock deep into that quivering hot sheath instead.

While he was slowly opening the tom up, he reached to the front of the herm and undid his tie but he didn't take it off. Instead he wrapped it around the dark tom's throat like a garrote and began to pull it tight.

Feral's eyes widened in shock, his breath becoming harder and harder to obtain. His head was floating and just as it felt he was about to pass out, an incredible lightning storm went off in his body as T-Bone suddenly released the pressure and he could take a breath that immediately turned into another scream of orgasm.

Shuddering violently, he heaved for breath while his vagina throbbed around that still slightly hard cock buried within him. 'Oh my god! I've never felt anything like that before,' he thought blearily.

"You like that kitten," T-Bone's panting voice hotly asked close to Feral's ear.

"Oh God, yes!"

T-Bone chuckled. "I thought you might. I've used this only a few times on others and thought it would be perfect for you...aren't I thoughtful?"

"Yes, sir...thank you."

"You're welcome kitten. So, how about an ordinary ride this time..." he cooed as he began thrusting again.

"Ohh...yes...please...feels so good..." Feral moaned, out of his mind with pleasure and need.

"I love how you beg, kitten..." The tabby groaned at the wonderful tight feel of the he/she despite Feral's channel being well used by now.

He would wait as long as he could before seeking out his plaything. If Feral was addicted, T-Bone was even more so. He never dreamed he would enjoy the dominance game as much as he did with this partner. It had been heavenly and he never wanted it to end.

His thrusts picked up speed and urgency as he felt Feral begin to tighten. A few more deep plunges and the fire lit within them both.

After waiting until he was recovered, T-Bone finally removed himself. He stared down at his spent toy with a pleased but regretful expression. He gave the handsome butt a firm smack making Feral jump and lower his tail defensively. Chuckling, the tabby scritched the base of the tail sending ripples of sensual pleasure and forcing a groan of need from Feral.

Sighing, he stopped and stepped back. He tucked himself away then tugged on Feral's collar, telling the tom he could stand up. Feral did so, though he swayed a bit and looked odd with his pants around his ankles. He waited expectantly.

"You've been a good kitten tonight," T-Bone rumbled, leaning closer to give the dark tom a kiss. "Unfortunately, I have to leave now. See you soon." With a last lingering look and a caress to the broad face, the tabby left the way he'd come, disappearing in the shadows.

Feral stood there for a long moment, disappointment filling him as it always did when the SWAT Kat left him. Sighing, he reached down and pulled his clothes back up then spent a few minutes getting himself tidy once more.

As he slowly cleaned his desk then made his way to the coat rack for his heavy great coat, he wished not for the first time, they could do this for hours and wake in the morning to do it again.

He froze in the act of buttoning his coat as he realized he was seriously wishing the tabby was his mate rather than just his master. It shocked him. But he couldn't deny how much the tabby made him feel whole for the first time in his life.

Shaking his head violently he chastised himself, 'No! Never going to happen. Besides there's his secret identity, the fact were supposed to be enemies, and his partner would never stand for it so get it out of your mind and just enjoy what you've got!'

But as he stepped from his office then turned to lock it, his mind still sang with regret and desire.


End file.
